1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a duty-cycle corrector for use with a divide-by-two phase-splitter.
2. Description of Related Art
Phase-splitters may be used in many applications, including digital cellular modulators which require generation of two signals having a 90.degree. phase relationship to facilitate the generation of a phase and amplitude modulated carrier. Although many types of phase-splitters are available (e.g., Resistor-Capacitor, digital divide-by-four, and divide-by-two phase splitters), each type has its own set of benefits and detriments. For example, the digital divide-by-two phase-splitter is conceptually very simple and consists of two flip-flops (see FIG. 1). However, the divide-by-two phase-splitter depends on an input signal with exactly 50% duty-cycle to provide the 90.degree. phase shift relation of output signals. Thus, new techniques are required to improve the divide-by-two phase splitter performance without such stringent requirements.